The long jump competition, a track and field sporting event, involves three distinct phases: sprinting, launching, and soaring. Initially, an athlete sprints toward a foul line that is positioned before a landing pit. Before the competitor's feet cross the foul line, the competitor launches or jumps upward from a board, typically formed of wood, thereby becoming airborne. Finally, the competitor soars through the air and over and into the landing pit in an attempt to have the greatest soaring distance, which is measured from the foul line to the competitor's first point of contact with the landing pit.
In comparison with other track and field sporting events, the long jump competition induces the greatest forces in the foot, particularly during the launch phase. As the athlete sprints toward the foul line, forces experienced by the foot are substantially similar to forces experienced during other track and field events that involve sprinting. Immediately before the foul line, and while sprinting, the athlete places one of the feet upon the ground and presses upward with the leg to provide a forceful launch. During the launch, therefore, the foot not only experiences sprinting forces, but also experiences forces associated with the upward press. The combination of these forces has the potential to be greater than the forces experienced by the foot during any other track and field sporting event.
Conventional articles of footwear intended to be utilized during the long jump competition include an upper that receives the foot and a sole structure that is attached to the upper. The sole structure typically includes a midsole, an outsole, and a traction plate. The midsole is positioned adjacent to the foot and may be manufactured from polyurethane or ethylvinylacetate foam. The outsole is attached to the lower surface of the midsole and may be formed from a durable, wear-resistant material, such as rubber. The traction plate, a semi-rigid element attached to the outsole in the forefoot region of the footwear, includes both texturing and removable gripping elements such as metal spikes to enhance traction.
The optimal launch angle for a long jumper is 45°. However, the typical launch angle for a long jumper using conventional long jumping footwear is in the range of approximately 30-35°. It would be desirable to provide an article of footwear with an improved structure that helps to improve the launch angle such that it increases beyond that provided by conventional long jumping footwear. It would also be desirable to provide an article of footwear that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.